The present disclosure relates generally to packaging. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to containers for storing consumable products and methods of using same.
Packaging for consumable products come in a variety of sizes, shapes, materials and designs. These sizes, shapes, materials and designs generally differ, for example, for aesthetic reasons or marketing purposes. Although consumable product packaging may be provided to enhance aesthetic qualities or marketability of packages, the purposes for consumable product packaging are not limited to only these purposes.
Indeed, consumable product packages aimed at providing improved aesthetic qualities or marketability of a package may not always provide optimal functionality. Instead, consumable product packaging having specific shapes and sizes may provide functional advantages to a customer and/or user of such packages in addition to possible aesthetic and/or marketing advantages.